


First Kiss

by BeachBlanketBingo



Series: Last Podcast Snippets [3]
Category: Last Podcast on The Left (Podcast) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, I really enjoyed this, M/M, Soft Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBlanketBingo/pseuds/BeachBlanketBingo
Summary: First kisses can be unexpected, but not unwelcome.
Relationships: Marcus Parks/Henry Zebrowski
Series: Last Podcast Snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589809
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!! This fandom needs more Henry love. More soft!Henry love. More sweet sweet kisses. 🧡🧡🧡

"Hey Dogmeat."

Marcus hears the voice sound from the living room, much more tentative than Henry usually carries himself. Setting the papers down he was shuffling through he pads out of the kitchen to catch Henry turned to look at him from his seat on the couch.

"Hmm?" 

"Come here."

Marcus knew that he wasn't seeing things now, Henry looked nervous. Steeling himself, Marcus walked closer, his expression growing even more curious as Henry turned so he was on his knees, the top half of his body half stretched out over the back of the couch. Once he was close enough he barely had time for a surprised noise to escape him as Henry grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him down pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. 

A moment passed, long and tense before Henry's hand drifted from Marcus's shirt to slide up his neck and settle around the back of his head, tugging him ever so slightly closer. Something in Marcus broke at the touch, it was soft and completely unlike anything he was used to from the normally boisterous man. His eyes slipped closed as his own hands fell to land on the back of the couch to keep himself steady so he wouldn't topple over. Parting his lips he dipped his head and let his tongue trace across the seam of Henry's still closed mouth. Marcus could feel the sudden intake of air through Henry's nose and it was then that he realized that Henry didn't think he'd kiss back. 

Pulling away just enough to look clearly into Henry's eyes he tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. They were both inches away from each other, could feel their breaths I each other's lips and Henry's hand was still on Marcus's neck, his thumb kneading lightly into the muscle there. 

"What was that for?" Marcus whispered, afraid to talk any louder and break the warmth spreading in his chest. He watched as a barely there blush bloomed on Henry's cheeks, almost hidden behind the man's beard.

"I was worried," He starts, gaze darting away for just a moment before coming back to land on Marcus again, "that if I didn't do it now I'd be too afraid to ever do it." 

Marcus could hear the slight waver in Henry's voice, the anxiety that he must have felt up until this point mounting, rising like a tidal wave. 

"You're thinking about it," Marcus murmured, leaning forward, pressing his lips to Henry's again, eyes closing once more, "Don't think about it."


End file.
